Music making is often a collaborative effort among many musicians who interact with each other. One form of musical interaction may be provided by a video game genre known as “rhythm-action,” which involves a player performing phrases from a pre-recorded musical composition using a video game's input device to simulate a musical performance. If the player performs a sufficient percentage of the notes or cues displayed, he may score well and win the game. If the player fails to perform a sufficient percentage, he may score poorly and lose the game. Two or more players may compete against each other, such as by each one attempting to play back different, parallel musical phrases from the same song simultaneously, by playing alternating musical phrases from a song, or by playing similar phrases simultaneously. The player who plays the highest percentage of notes correctly may achieve the highest score and win. Two or more players may also play with each other cooperatively. In this mode, players may work together to play a song, such as by playing different parts of a song, either on similar or dissimilar instruments. One example of a rhythm-action game is the GUITAR HERO series of games published by Red Octane and Activision. Another example of a rhythm-action game is the KARAOKE REVOLUTION series of games published by Konami.
A rhythm action-game may require a number of inputs to be manipulated by a player simultaneously and in succession. Past rhythm action games have utilized lanes divided into sub-lanes to indicate actions. In these games, a lane is divided into a number of distinct sub-lanes, with each sub-lane corresponding to a different input element. For example, a lane for a player might be divided into five sub-lanes, with each sub-lane containing cues corresponding to a different one of five fret buttons on a simulated guitar. As cues appear in each of the sub-lanes, a player must press the appropriate corresponding fret button.
In some cases, the sub-lanes are laid out to correspond to a linear set of input elements. For example, a lane may be divided into five sub-lanes, each sub-lane containing red cues, green cues, yellow cues, blue cues and orange cues, respectively, to correspond to a guitar having a linear arrangement of a red button, green button, yellow button, blue button and orange button. Displaying cues may be more challenging in instances where input elements are not linearly arranged. For example, in the DRUMMANIA series of games published by Konami, players provided input via a number of drum pads and a foot pedal. Foot pedal actions were signified by a sub-lane containing cues shaped like feet.